Lonely heart
by AnimeGirl1517
Summary: Sakura is coldhearted and distant to all guys.Syaoran Li tries to make her see that boy's aren't all that bad.


Hey Everyone! this is my first cardcapter sakura fanfic I hope you guys enjoy this! Hey! that rhymed! lol   
  
Note:I hope you all know I don't own Cardcapter Sakura? because I don't ok lets start the party .  
  
Chapter 1 Lonely Heart  
  
"Sakura! for the last time your not using my car!" said sakura's brother Touya. She glared at him "fine! I'm going to school now" She ran out the house slamming the door behind her "stupid touya....stupid people....stupid life...." Sakura mumbled as she got closer to the school. She walked in the building knowing everyone was staring at her like they always did just because she was different....because she didn't have friends or a boyfriend and becuase she didn't like to talk to people.....  
  
FLASHBACK!  
  
Sakura was waiting for her boyfriend Eriol at penguin park. She waited hours and hours for him but he never showed up. She got tired of waiting so she went inside an ice-cream shop to buy ice cream and then she saw the last person she wanted to see at the moment.......Eriol with her best friend.....Tomoyo Daidouji....they were kissing... She couldn't believe it! she ran home and cried all her tears of sorrow.....pain....and lonliness away and from then on she made a promise not to fall in love again,not to trust anyone.....not even tomoyo. END FLASHBACK  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I noticed Tomoyo was at her locker with Eriol so I didn't bother to look over there I just stared straight ahead glaring at everyone I pass by. I was close to the class room until a boy with reddish hair ,and brown eyes stopped infront of me.....staring at me.....  
  
Syaoran POV  
  
I was putting my books in my locker until I noticed it was awfully quiet. I turned around to see what had made everyone shut up and thats when I saw the most gorgeous girl that I have never seen before.I continued to stare at her walking towards class.....I had to know her....I wanted to get to know her so I ran infront of her and tried to start a friendly conversation.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"uh...Hiya! my name is Li Syaoran" the boy said nervously holding out his hand for her to shake She glared at him and frowned why can't people just leave me alone?!?' she screamed inside her head before walking pass him and into the class room.She sat in a chair on the other end of the room waiting for the stupid teacher,The door opened and a bunch of kids came in and sat at thier desks but one certain person caught her eye....it's.....that boy again....he has my class....and he's coming my way she mumbled to herself.  
  
Syaoran walked over to her smiling his best smile "hello....again..."he spoke Sakura turned away not saying a word to him. "ummm....do you remember me i'm Li Syaoran remember? but i'll like for you to call me Syaoran" he told her nicely "Is this seat taken?" he continued Sakura scowled as she slowly faced him with a huge frown pasted on her face "WILL YOU STOP BOTHERING ME! AND YES AS A MATTER OF FACT THE SEAT IS TAKEN NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"she nearly shouted as all heads in the class room turned to see what was going on.  
  
Syaoran smiled to himself and sat down in the chair anyways "I'm not giving up on you yet sakura" he whispered for only his ears to hear. Sakura turned away from the baka and swore silently to herself (you don't want to know those words trust meh lol) the lunch bell rung and everybody started to leave except sakura and Syaoran.  
  
Sayaoran's POV  
  
I was about to go to lunch until I realized sakura was going to stay her in the classroom so I decided to stay with her, I thought it would give me a chance to know her better but it didn't....she didn't speak much I noticed and she didn't talk to anyone much neither  
  
Normal POV  
  
"so...your name is Sakura Kinomoto eh?" she didn't reply and before he could say something else everybody came back into class...lunch was over. Sakura couldn't wait till school ended so she waited patiently as the teacher handed thier homework out....tick......tock....tick....tock.  
  
Finally the bell rung,Sakura jump out of her seat with her homework and backpack and ran out of the school heading to her destination......her home.

:::::::: :::::::::: ::::::::::: :::::::::::: ::::::::::::: :::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

I hope this is long enough for you peoplez........please R&R  
  
lots of love AnimeGirl


End file.
